1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), and more particularly to coarse frequency offset estimation for DMB.
2. Description of the Related Art
DMB is a digital radio transmission system for sending multimedia (radio, TV, and data casting) to receivers such as mobile phones. In a receiver, imperfection in a crystal oscillator produces a frequency offset, which results in incorrect or incomplete reception. Frequency offsets are typically caused by mismatched transmitter and receiver oscillators. The effect of the frequency offset is a circular shift in the frequency domain. The phase reference symbol has the largest peak and corresponding side peaks. The largest peak has a presence of fading (e.g., distortion in a carrier-modulated signal) and noise which results in incorrect estimation.